


Go for Gold

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS team play favorites for the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #500 "team spirit"

Bishop waited until Abby had signed the chain-of-evidence form, set the bag of clothing on her work table, and asked, “Any new results?”

Abby shook her head. “Still no medals, for anything.”

McGee frowned at them. “What, you mean the Olympics? It was on the radio on the way back here – we’ve won several medals today.”

“No,” said Bishop, “the _US team_ won medals. Abby and I have decided we’re on Team Refugee Olympians.”

“They’re the athletes without an official country,” added Abby. “We were really hoping they’d win _something_.”

“And they haven’t?” McGee asked. “Maybe they will tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
